


Perfect Bliss: The Remake

by Amoryxya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Here there be dargons, It's not actually incest, M/M, Multi, Promise, Soulmates, half-way creature fic, sociopolitical D/s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoryxya/pseuds/Amoryxya
Summary: "You're a wizard, Harry," wasn't the last time our young hero's life was turned upside down and inside out. Turns out he's notjusta wizard, and most of who Harry thought he was wasn't 100% correct. He's actually a descendant of a long line of Dragon Riders, or Darverius, which leads to a whole new set of complications, including but not limited to: primal urges that are very clearly not human, channeling a rather grumpy dragon or two, and, oh yeah, like a dragon, he has mates. Plural. Bloody Hell doesn't quite cover it.





	1. To Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Things to keep in mind while reading this: Voldemort existed, but he was Tom Riddle as in canon, not Dorian Darwing as in previous incarnations of this fic. The war still happened, though the Malfoys weren't directly involved until Voldemort decided to use their home as a base... without their permission. Harry was still the "chosen one". Severus was still a grumpy and tough professor, but he wasn't a bully. Just a few other things are a bit different. They will become more obvious as this fic continues. Harry's going to be a bit different in this fic then he is in canon, but when isn't he in fanfics? I will be attempting to keep him and other characters as close as I can though. Basically, keep in mind that this is a new story. A new fic. It is _different_ in quite a few ways, and some of them are significant. Don't expect this to be a carbon copy of the old story with some grammar and continuity fixes. I do hope you like it though!
> 
> I'll be adding tags and characters as I go. I am considering adding a fifth to this lovely moresome. I have an idea for Charlie Weasley that could prove interesting. We'll see if it works though. xD

In a handmade hut deep within the Amazon Rainforest a young man named Harry Potter tossed and turned on the mat that had been placed on the ground for him to sleep on. Sweat rolled down his skin, sticking his hair to his face. The light blanket that he had brought with him from England was pushed down around his waist, revealing a fairly muscular but slender torso that tapered from broad shoulders to his waist. 

"No," the word was uttered breathlessly from the young man's lips as he trashed in slow, jerky motions. 

The sound of the leaf woven curtain that acted as a door to his hut being brushed aside broke through whatever nightmares were filling his mind, snapping him awake like it would anyone who had ran and hid for months from a psychotic mad man. Harry jolted, sitting upright, his wand arm held out in front of him with his wand pointed straight as his intruder in defense. He breathed heavily as he observed the elderly woman stepping lightly into his hut and setting down a bowl of something by his feet. She paid no mind to the wand nearly a foot from her face, nor the near frantic wizard whom she had just awoken. Slowly, Harry remembered where he was and dropped his arm, the limb limply falling into his lap at the same time his body slouched with exhaustion.

"What is this?" Harry asked, looking to the bowl of translucent green liquid that the woman - Nat're was her name - brought in. Nat're was an Elder of the tribe he had been living with for the past two months. It was his current assignment from his boss at the Department of Mysteries, which just also happened to be one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. His current assignment involved recovering information on an artifact that may hold a power which would be of interest to the Department and various Unspeakables. Of course, that was if Harry could convince the tribe that guarded the artifact to let him study it. Which, luckily enough, he had been able to do.

Harry had woken up bright and early to take the long hike with Nat're's son, Ejibe, to the artifact. In fact... he had no clue how he had gotten back from that excursion.

"Cold, " She said using her limited knowledge of English, pointing at the bowl before gesturing towards Harry who was still sweating and breathing a bit harder then usual, "Too hot. Help Wizard." Any other moment Harry would have been amused at her using his species as a title, but at that current moment he was more concerned with _why_ he was 'too hot', as she had said.

Harry swallowed thickly, feeling like he had tried eating cotton balls in his sleep. _"Why am I too hot, Elder One?"_ Harry asked, speaking in the woman's native language. His words were hesitant and a bit broken in pronunciation, but the amused smile she gave him told him he had impressed her all the same.

_"Korgel was honored by your presence and granted you a gift,"_ Nat're spoke as if her words made perfect sense and explained everything. 

Korgel was what the natives called the artifact he had come to study. It was a simple stone pillar that had seemingly grown ten feet out of the ground all by itself. Yes, _grown_. The stone actually had some form of root like system tying it to the ground and connecting it to a ley line that ran deep beneath. A ley line which could provide it with enough magic and energy to fuel the entirety of Wizarding Britain for a year without pause. Over time the people who can come to worship the stone had inlaid it with precious metals and even other stones, such as turquoise, which only gave it more power and energy. Harry could understand why they believed that the stone had some form of sentience. It was very possible that it did.

_"What gift?"_ He asked, his brow furrowing, which only caused a bead of sweat to roll down the bridge to the tip of his nose. 

Nat're didn't answer him right away. Instead she lifted the bowl once more and held it up to him, gesturing lightly with it towards his mouth. The bowl was barely large enough to fill both of her hands, but the liquid it held had a presence of its own. It smelled strongly of something herbal that Harry couldn't quite place with the clouding over his mind. Hesitantly he reached out the took the bowl from her hands. He studied her a moment, but when she merely stared at him, waiting for him to do as she had instructed, Harry sighed. 

The wizard raised the bowl to his lips, sending up a silent prayer to whoever was up there listening that he hadn't put his trust in the wrong people for the last eight weeks, and took a sip. It tasted just as herbal as it smelled, but it was _cool_. It felt like ice water running past his lips and down his throat, washing away the heat that had taken up residence within his body, banishing the fever that had sprung itself on him from every cell. He didn't realize he had begun gulping down the liquid greedily until his over-zealousness caused some of it to splash out of the bowl, running over his chin and down the sides of his neck. The liquid left trailed of chill in its wake across his skin.

When the bowl was finally empty Harry lowered the bowl, looking longingly at it for a moment before Nat're was reaching forward to take it from him. A snarl ripped from Harry's lips as he possessively brought the bowl back up and held it to his chest. Abruptly, he stopped once he realized what he had done. He fell silent and blinked owlishly at the elderly woman who only looked back at him with a poorly restrained grin on her lips as she held out her hands for the bowl. Slowly, still feeling off kilter and unsure of himself, the wizard handed the bowl over to Nat're, trying to think of something to say that would explain his actions from the moment before.

_"Your bloodline is special,"_ Nat're began explaining in the absence of his words, _"But it was asleep, dormant. Drake Rider, I believe your people once called them. Darverius, what we call them."_

Harry choked on his next inhale, barely squeaking out his next words, _" **Drake**? As in **dragon**?"_

Nat're nodded her affirmation, _"Korgel's spirit awoke your bloodline. You are Darverius now. It is a gift."_ As she spoke she slowly pulled herself to her feet, _"Rest and then gather your things. Elder's agree you are to leave by sunrise."_

"Leave?!" Harry exclaimed, not realizing he had switched back to English in his shock, "But I haven't done any research or even taken notes on the art- on Korgel yet!"

Nat're raised an eyebrow and looked down at the ground by Harry's side. The wizard followed her gaze to the open pages of his research notebook. It was opened over halfway, and the current page it was open to was nearly filled... Which should be impossible since Harry hadn't taken any notes yet on the artifact and he had barely written thirteen pages on the tribe and their culture before he had gone on his journey with Ejibe. Pulling the book closer Harry examined the writing and was shocked to find that the handwriting was his. The notes taken were extensive and even included sketches of the Korgel artifact. The only thing that seemed off - other than the fact that Harry had no recollection of writing any of it - was that there were sections that seemed to be written in another 'voice', as if someone else was speaking and he had simply been writing down the words that they dictated.

_"In morning you leave. Now, rest."_ Nat're's words were a clear order, but even as she left his hut Harry couldn't stop his mind from whirling.


	2. To Begin Again Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I really wanted to go for mer-Sev again, but for some reason I'm struggling to stick with Merman and not go to Vampire. So, I found a sort of happy medium... Though the Weasleys are going to be just a bit different then before. I've also changed the current year a bit. I'm making it 2016, so the Second Wizarding War happened in the 2000s. Not really important, but just some context.
> 
> Man this rewrite is giving me all sorts of ideas. I'm really glad I did this. ^-^

The Second Wizarding War had nearly ended with the complete segregation of the United Kingdom's magical community. Had it not been for the cleverness of three men and their allies, all those who did not hold a pureblood status would have been eradicated or enslaved. Lord Voldemort feared only one thing in his entire rebirthed life, and that was death. There were only two people who could bring his worst fear upon him: Albus Dumbledore, the wizard who held possession of the Elder Wand, and Harry Potter, a young man that Voldemort had attempted to kill because of a prophecy, but had ended up accidentally binding himself to the boy instead after his mother had protected him with her life.

The sacrifice of Lily Potter had created a protective barrier around one-year old Harry that was strong enough to block the Killing Curse that Voldemort tried to attack him with. The curse still scared Harry, but instead of killing him it rebounded back to the original caster. However, the explosion of Voldemort's shattered soul left fragments stuck to young Harry, binding them together. _Neither could live if the other survived._ One had to die in order for the other to follow. So Harry, brave teenage Harry, had stood in front of Voldemort and closed his eyes, accepting his fate as the Avada Kedavra was sent in his direction. 

Luckily the curse only temporarily ended Harry's life, but permanently destroyed the fragments of Voldemort within the young man. This, inevitably led to the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort by ensuring that no other soul fragments existed other then the final one within Voldemort's body.

Albus Dumbledore had been thought to be dead, killed by Severus Snape during one of the first Battles of Hogwarts. However, this had been proven false when Dumbledore apparated on to the battlefield to lend Harry Potter aid at the last moment. While his wand was nowhere near strong enough to take on Voldemort alone after the Dark Lord had stolen the Elder Wand from him, he was well versed in battle magic and easily held his own as a distraction for Harry to get close enough to fire the final blow, a cheering charm cast at such strength that Voldemort was overwhelmed by it. The small soul fragment left within his body could not handle the energy and emotion flowing through it, and disintegrated him entirely.

Dumbledore revealed that Severus Snape had been working as a double agent within the Dark Lord's inner circle and had come to the Headmaster prior to the first Battle after the Dark Lord had revealed his plan. In secret they had formed their own plan to fake the Headmaster's death in order to throw off Voldemort later on. A mispronunciation of the Killing Curse tied with an incorrect wand movement and a general lack of hate merely caused some pain within the Headmaster. It was the potion that Snape had brewed that caused the faux-death symptoms. They just hadn't expected the effects to last long enough that Voldemort got to Dumbledore's "tomb" to take the Elder Wand before the Headmaster had been able to break out using said wand. They had just been lucky that Voldemort had broken the tomb open in order to get the wand, otherwise Albus would have been in a right pickle.

\--------

"Severus, you do not have to do this," Albus Dumbledore insisted from where he stood just in the doorway of the Potion Master's chambers within Hogwarts, "They are children-"

"Whose opinions come directly from the words of their parents and peers," Severus interrupted as he flicked his wand and the last of his clothing flew out of his dresser, folded itself, and then packed itself away within one of the extended compartments in his suitcase.

"Your innocence has been declared by the Wizengamot. Give them time. They will see reason and understand-"

Severus let out a frustrated sigh, once more interrupting the Headmaster, "It has been nine years since the end of the War, Headmaster. They haven't changed their minds in nearly a decade, and their complaints about my employment are leaving a black mark on this school's credibility." He paused to look the elderly wizard in the eye, "I will not be the reason that this school fails so soon after it was rebuilt." Then he looked away, moving over to his suitcase and closing it tightly, "It doesn't matter either way. I've handed in my resignation and supplied you with suitable candidates who are ready to take up this position after the summer is over. I have done everything I can to make this transition as smooth as possible, and I have already accepted a position at Koldovstoretz as one of their potions professors."

There were a few moments of complete silence where Snape stood with his back towards the Headmaster, and Dumbledore didn't speak a word. Then the older man spoke softly, "I see." 

Not hearing any negativity in his tone like he had expected, Severus turned around to look at the other man. Dumbledore was looking at him with an understanding, but saddened expression that made the younger man want to leave the room as quickly as he could. He held his ground, however.

"Your mother's family is from that area, correct?" Dumbledore asked, and when he didn't continued Severus gave him a short nod. The Headmaster stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on the Potion Master's shoulder, "Then you won't have to hide any longer. That is wonderful. I hope you find some happiness there."

Severus felt the weight of the charmed glamour collar that he wore beneath the high neckline of his robes like he had hung something from it. It had been a gift from his mother who had found out all to personally how wizards and witches in Britain took to magical creatures. Especially the type of creatures that could steal away the thoughts and self control of witches and wizards. Veela were only more accepted then Sirens because they radiated their _charm_ naturally, thus they couldn't help it. Sirens had to intentionally use their charm magic for a mortal to fall under their sway, which meant they were never trusted because they could _choose_ to control others. It certainly didn't help that most of the time all a Veela had to do was exist near a prosecutor and they would be proven innocent rather quickly.

With a nod and an uncomfortable swallow that nearly choked him, Severus reached up and patted Dumbledore's hand, accepting the well wishes before hastily gathering his suitcase and heading for the barrier line around the school. Luckily it was one day after the graduation of the Seventh Years, so the majority of the students had already left for their homes across the united countries and the hallways were deserted. However, like always, even empty the castle felt comfortable and welcoming. It was almost alive, sentient in the warm feel that it wrapped around Severus as he pushed open the Great Hall doors and stepped outside. Almost as if Hogwarts was saying goodbye one last time.

\------

Harry was nose deep in a book on dragons and lore when he was startled, nearly jumping out of his skin as a sheaf of papers was dropped down onto his desk next to the book he was reading out of. His eyes shot up immediately, but he relaxed the moment he saw who had interrupted his reading.

"I finally was able to requisition one," Hermione said, looking down at him as she nudged the papers towards him an inch more, "Are you sure you want to do this? Once you do there is no going back. Every detail of your bloodline will be laid out on record.

Looking down at the sheaf Hermione had brought him, Harry couldn't help the twisting feeling in his stomach as nerves cropped up inside of him. After returning from his expedition and learning that the artifact he had been sent to study had awakened a dormant bloodline trait within him, Harry had quickly sought out his boss and best friend for help in putting all the clue together. And since he hadn't had any other symptoms - that he had noticed - like the snarl he had given Nat're nearly two weeks ago his suspicions had begun to rise. He wanted confirmation, just for his own sake.

"I need to know, Hermione," Harry said, pausing for a moment as he thought over his next words, "If the Elders of the Intreni Tribe were right and I'm not just a wizard anymore... I need to know what secrets my family has hidden. Just in case anything else decides to come out of the woodwork."

Hermione let out a sigh. Then she looked around quickly and walked over to a nearby desk to grab an empty chair, which she then pulled over and promptly sat herself down on the other side of Harry's desk. "Some people would say that there are some secrets that are meant to remain buried."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his best friend, but before he could question who the woman sitting in front of him was and what she had done with Hermione Granger, she spoke once more, "However, I am just as curious as you are. So if you want to do this, then I'll be with you the entire time," She gave him a cheeky wink that would have thrown him for a loop if they had still been teenagers at Hogwarts. However, they were older now and had both grown with nearly a decade of life experiences under their belts, "Besides, we've been through everything else together. What's a dragon between friends?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's joke, a smile threatening to come forth with a twitch of his lips, "We already did that remember?"

"I know," Hermione threw her head back and said with a put upon groan, "I'm still fielding damage and grievance claims from Grintgotts." Then she looked back down her eyes landed on the book that Harry had been studying before she had arrived. Nodding at the book the witch asked, "Did you find anything worth while?" 

"Just some lore that says that dragon riders did exist, and that they had almost symbiotic bonds with their dragon counterparts, and some other that suggests that there were bloodlines that could once take on both humanoid and draconic shapes," Harry explained before pushing the book away from him like it had annoyed him, "It's all vague hearsay though."

Hermione winced in sympathy, "I'll head over to Thought and see if they can look through their knowledge base. They still owe you a favor for tracking down those three feral Illithid last year. Unless you cashed in on that?" With a shake of Harry's head she continued, "Then they shouldn't put up too much of a complaint about the interruption."

Hermione then stood and took hold of the sheaf she had brought once more, "Now, do you want to do this here?" She asked, glancing around the large open hall that made up the office space for about ten other unbound Unspeakable agents; the ones that brought back materials for the sections of Love, Death, Thought, and Time and made discoveries and connections for the Department of Mysteries outside of the main of Wizarding Britain. There were only two other agents in the office that day though, and one had just left for dinner.

"Here's as good a place as any," Harry said, glancing over at the only other man within the large room, sitting a good six desks away, "Besides, Jeoff is still recovering from that Banshee he ran into last week. He can't hear more then a few feet around him."

"Alright then," Hermione said, following Harry's lead since this was about _him_ after all, and removing her wand fro the holster she used to attach it to her forearm, "Just a drop of blood on the top page and you'll have one of the most absurdly detailed family trees you could _never_ need in your entire life."

Harry eyed the wand in his wielded expertly in his best friend's hand with a little trepidation. Suddenly he remembered just how deadly she could be with with said wand and he began to consider using the small pocket knife he kept for handiwork in his desk drawer instead. Looking at Hermione's face though, Harry saw determination and a near condescendingly raised eyebrow that suggested that she could read him as well as any book she had ever come across.

"You know, Hermione, have I told you that they sweater looks lovely on you today?" It it did looked lovely. It was a beautiful dove grey that brought out the coloring in her eyes and hair all the more, but the truth of the compliment didn't stop Hermione from tapping the tip of Harry's finger with a flick of her wrist during his moment of distraction.

"Ow! Merlin's B-" Harry cut himself off with a hiss. It felt like a papercut, only one made with thick paper, or perhaps old parchment that had just enough dust on it to add a little extra sting.

"Oh you big baby," Hermione chastised lightly, grabbing his hand and pressing his finger gently against the top paper.

After a second Harry pulled his finger away and watched as the blood that had been pressed to the page was absorbed. Slowly it began to spread out, moving like veins being refilled beneath the surface, separating into more and more lines until there were hundreds. Once they reached their many destinations the blood rose back up to the surface, forming into letters and lines that filled page after page after page.

"...Harry?"

"Yeah, I see it."

At the top of the first page was, as expected, _Harry James Potter_ was scrawled in dark red, near black 'ink'. Below his name was the date December 17, 1989, which while odd, wasn't the thing that was throwing both wizard and witch for a loop.

There were four lines shooting off from his name. 

Two of the lines lead to familiar names: James Henry Potter, and next to it, Lily Janet Evans. However, beneath both of their names read: _(Adoptive Parent)_. The other two lines lead to foreign names, ones that Harry had never heard of before: Dorian Sebastian Darkwing, and next to it, Everin Michael, and beneath both names read: _(Birth Parent)_. There were more names on the page, but other then seeing a few letters Harry found himself unable to look past the line of four parents that was laid out below his name.

Hermione reached up and clapped Harry on the shoulder in a move of solidarity as she ran the index finger of her other hand lightly over the the edges of the many pages of the sheaf. Seeing writing flicker by her vision she winced in sympathy, "Harry, I think it might be a good idea to take some time off," She let her voice trial off as she and Harry both continued to process the massive amount of information laid out before them, and that didn't even involve the world changing information of Harry being adopted and, apparently, not _just_ a wizard. "You are due another sabbatical, I think."

"Yeah," Harry muttered, agreeing even though Hermione was pretty sure that he hadn't really heard her.

"Harry," Hermione called softly, pushing at his shoulder until he turned to face her. His eyes were almost blank, only something that looked a bit like _lost_ was showing within their jade colored depths. Resting a hand on either of his shoulders, Hermione shook her friend a little just to jar him back into focus, " _Harry_ , I'm going to put you on a low pay sabbatical so you can figure all of this out. This is _big_." The witch locked eyes with Harry and spoke imploringly, "I will help you in any way I can, but you need to take some time. Do you understand?"

Harry blinked for a moment as her words registered, glancing to the stack of papers sitting on his desk and then back to her. With a nod he pulled out of her grip and wiped a hand over his face, suddenly feeling exhausted, "I understand. You're right." The wizard took a step away and reached down to grab a messenger bag sitting on the floor next to his office chair. "I'll have to contact my schools and see if one has an opening for Summer session, or maybe next year," He said as he began to pack away the various books on his desk and the sheaf of papers that had caused all of this mess, "I'll fire call and let you know where I'll be."

Hermione watched her best friend almost frantically gather up his belongings, letting him move about with out any hindrance or aid because she knew that getting in his way at that moment would only frustrate him. Doing so could be the last metaphorical straw that lead to him breaking down a bit; something that she knew he would hate to do even in their currently empty office area. When he brushed by her on his way to the door, his expression still a mixture of near panic and dazed, she finally gave in and interrupted him, calling out once more, "And Harry?" She waited until he had paused in his steps and turned back to look at her, "Be sure to let Ron know where you're going, right? And remember, _anything at all_."

Harry visibly relaxed at her words, though he still looked like he was a few steps from a ledge. He just didn't look like a soft breeze would push him over any longer. With a weak smile curling for the corner of his lips he gave the witch a nod, "Thanks, 'Mione."


End file.
